Express the decimal as a percent. $1.254$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.254 = \dfrac{125.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.254} = 125.4\%$ $125.4$ per hundred = $125.4$ per cent = $125.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.